


Sometimes, All You Need Is a Hug

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo is feeling down after the metacrisis.  Rose knows just how to help.





	Sometimes, All You Need Is a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr for their weekly drabble theme: hold.
> 
> This is more of a ficlet as I went over 100 words.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, but really it had only been five minutes.  Every step through the cold sand on this godforsaken Norwegian beach just seemed to punctuate how permanent life in this universe was. 

Rose never imagined that she would be back here.  Ever since she arrived in this universe, she imagined she would once again travel on the TARDIS with the Doctor.  Now she was here, permanently.  

Her dream of travelling through time and space with the love of her life by her side squashed.

But she wasn’t there alone.  A brand new human Doctor walked beside her.  Well, maybe she couldn’t have all of time and space anymore, but she still had him.  She was still a little confused on how he came to be, but she had faith that this man was the Doctor, just a slightly different version.

Rose looked over at him.  His hands were deep in his trouser pockets as he trudged through the sand, and he didn’t meet her eye.  She could tell from the rigid lines of his body that something was deeply troubling him.

She couldn’t blame him.  Being ripped away from a place you called home for nearly a millennium and forced to live day-to-day with a shortened lifespan… he must’ve been freaking out.

She reached out and touched his arm lightly.

“You okay?”  She asked.

“Yep.  I’m fine.  Fine and dandy!”  The Doctor shot her a manic grin that didn’t come anywhere near to reaching his eyes, before looking back down at the sand in front of him.

Rose shook her head.  And grabbed his arm again.  He stopped walking and looked at her quizzically.

“No, you’re not.”  She said simply before pulling him into a hug.  He went willingly, his arms winding their way around her and holding her tight.  Rose rubbed at his back and she could feel the tension leaving his body.  He rested his cheek on the top of her head and let out a contented sigh.

“Now I’m okay.”     


End file.
